Old School
Old School is episode 7 of Series 6. Synopsis Out of sync with the times, an old-school spy infiltrates the Saint Hearts base and hijacks an M.I.9 invention capable of altering technological advances by decades. When she then offers Dan the chance to join the "old school spies" he accepts as he wants to stay with his friends. They have to convince him to change his mind and stop the world from turning into the stone age, but can they do it? Trivia *Jemima Thursday paraphrases and ridicules the line: "The old school spies have had their day" (retired, revealed, or rumbled). This line was used in the introductory speech in Series 1 to Series 5. *The old spy fashions match the personality and position of the team member. **Aneisha Jones: cocktail dress for the Mata Hari **Dan Morgan: semi-formal suit for the field agent **Tom Tupper: three piece suit for the office worker **Zoe: the femme fatale and hand-to-hand combat expert *References to the spy genre. **”Green Finger” -- The title is a reference to the James Bond novel and film “Goldfinger”. **”Mission: Incredible” ***“Spy Game” -- in “What, Micah Worry?” Micah Simms must expose a traitor who is a friend of the United States president. ***The title is a reference to “Mission: Impossible”. ***The theft is similiar to the first “Mission: Impossible” film and several of the “Mission: Impossible” series episodes. ***The method used to expose Janus as a KORPS agent is similiar to the storylines seen in “Mission: Impossible” when the Impossible Missions Force needed to convince someone that a trusted advisor had changed loyalties. ****“Gitano” ****“Operation Heart” ****“The Train” ****“The Vault” **”Moontaker” -- The title is a reference to the James Bond novel and film “Moonraker” **”Mrs King - License to Spy” -- The title is a reference to a license to kill. **”Old School” -- The episode is a parody of 1960’s spy films. **”Revenge is Sweet” ***The mission to steal the antidote is similiar to “Mission: Impossible”, where the team would have been disavowed if caught. ***In “Mission: Impossible II” Hunt destroys the virus and retrieves the antidote. Both storylines involve increasing the price of a chemical. **”The Others” -- James Blond is parody of James Bond **”We Need to Talk About KORTEX” -- Stella Knight is seen reading the James Bond novel “The Spy Who Loved Me”. *The older spy commits treason to avoid being replaced. **James Blond (”The Others”) **Jemima Thursday (”Old School”) *Zoe defeats the entire KORPS unit of 10-20 agents by herself in hand-to-hand combat. *Dan's spy old fashion resembles James Bond's fashion. *This episode is a parody of 1960's spy films. *This episode aired on Valentine's day. Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.1.jpg|M.I.9 Tech News Update MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.2.jpg|Sebastian J Wilberforce - Research at M.I.9 MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.3.jpg|Molecular Accelerator MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.4.jpg|Vinyl Record to Cassette Tape MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.5.jpg|Vinyl Record to CD MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.6.jpg|Vinyl Record to MP3 Player MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.7.jpg|Calvin Lame Vinyl Record MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.8.jpg|Vinyl Record turn into Cassette Tape MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.9.jpg|Vinyl Record turn into CD MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.10.jpg|Vinyl Record turn into MP3 Player MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.11.jpg|Candle MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.12.jpg|Candle turns into Lamp MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.13.jpg|Candle turns into Flashlight MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.14.jpg|Sebastian J Wilberforce MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.15.jpg|Franks brush communicator flashes MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.16.jpg|Pencil communicator flashes MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.17.jpg|Tom and Dan dispose of old equipment MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.18.jpg|Sebastian calls for help MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.19.jpg|General Grinder MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.20.jpg|Tom looks at his computer MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.21.jpg|Map to find Sebastian MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.22.jpg|Korps agents MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.23.jpg|Stella and Frank, protect the Prime Minister MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.24.jpg|UKN 24 Breaking News MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.25.jpg|Mr Flatley is announced as the Prime Minister MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.26.jpg|Mr Flatley cabinet MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.27.jpg|St Hearts Front of school MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.28.jpg|Voice message from Frank MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.29.jpg|Jemima Thursday MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.30.jpg|Frank states he did not send any message MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.31.jpg|Link Molecular Accelerator to M.I.9 Mainframe MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.32.jpg|Frank talks to stella MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.33.jpg|Frank's Spypod turns into an old mobile phone MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.34.jpg|Dan's Pencil Communicator starts to glow MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.36.jpg|Dan's Pencil Communicator turns into a Quill MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.37.jpg|Sebastian in a cage in a vintage looking HQ MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.38.jpg|Dan comes out of the lift in as James Bond MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.39.jpg|Old M.I.9 Computer MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.40.jpg|Melissa gives Mr Flatley a tablet MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.41.jpg|The tablet turns into a Diary MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.42.jpg|Zoe, Aneisha, and Tom in 1960 vintage clothes MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.43.jpg|Cars into Horse and Carriages MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.44.jpg|Molecular Accelerator downgrades shoes MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.45.jpg|Molecular Accelerator, pencils into Quills MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.46.jpg|Dan decides whose side to take MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.47.jpg|Dan chooses his friends side MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.48.jpg|Jemima activates old defence system MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.49.jpg|Fusion Ray disguised as a Hair Dryer MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.50.jpg|Zoe destroys the Molecular Accelerator Awh look at zoe looking at dan.jpg|Old school fashion Ep11.0.jpg|Old School fashion Mi-high-old-school-ep-promo 944x288.jpg|Old school fashion SE06EP7.jpg|Old school fashion The team old school.jpg|Old school fashion Old school.jpg|Old school fashion The team in field.jpg|Zoe defeating KORPS agents by herself. Dan_old_school.png|Dan being persuaded by legendary spy; Gemima Thursday. Videos Category:Series 6